Make Believe
by Love Is a Myth
Summary: Sakura is thrown back in time and Sasuke is first to notice a change in her.-Jikan no Chūdan Sakura has a mysterious raven haired butler and she's blind?-Kanojo no Akuma. A compilation of plots that i might not continue, consider them one shots for now
1. Jikan no Chūdan

Jikan no Chūdan

I opened my eyes and as usual the blinding light of the sun couldn't reach me, seeing as I always have my curtains closed.

I stood up and made my bed, careful to put it back in the right arrangement, smoothening out the creases in the bed spread and piling up the pillows in an orderly manner and last folding my blanket and laying it on top of my pillows.

I went to the bathroom and showered and as I was rinsing my hair, I thought about my dream—no _ambition_ that I will put into reality and that is to kill _him._

He took everything away from me, my clan, my family, my happiness, and most of all he wrought me of my dreams and my respect for him.

_I respected him, I looked up to him, he was my brother, he was supposed to lead the clan and make it bigger and stronger, but he took all of those away the day he murdered our clan._

I stopped short on my thinking, feeling the water turn cold, and I looked down to see the shampoo bottle empty and crushed, just like my heart, but unlike my heart I could just buy another bottle of shampoo to replace it.

_I guess I'll buy one, after I find out which team I'm assigned to. I hope that I have at least competent teammates, wait scratch that, I would take anyone who isn't dumb or a fan girl._

And that was my last thought as I walked out of my apartment dressed, fed and ready. Early too.

_Class room_

When I got in the classroom I heard ear-shattering screams, the usual thing that welcomed me every single morning since pre-school, when _he_ was still the one I looked up to and compared myself to, that's why I strived to be stronger and faster as I learned and grew up just to be like him or better than him. I hated it, the fact that even now I'm working hard because of him, to better him, the only difference is that this time, I'm out for blood and that it's going to be harder to learn the sharingan, since everyone in the clan is dead, except that bastard.

"Sasuke-kuuun! Ohaaayooo!"

Gahh! Can't a guy think in peace? This blond girl is irritating me so much that I want to scream! I don't even know her name!

"Hn."

But it would be a waste of energy and time, so I just walked away, like I always do.

When I sat down in my usual seat, the one next to the window, I noticed the person sitting next to me, it was that girl with pink hair, the annoying one, though she was smart, she was a fan girl and would squeal at the top of her lungs even if she's just right beside me, like now.

"Ohayo, Sasuke….-kun!"

Thank god she didn't scream as high as last time, my ears wouldn't have taken it, and hearing is vital to sense an enemy ninja.

I grunted. The last thing I did, right before dobe crouched down on my desk, staring closely at my face, and then proceeded to tumble onto me and our lips bumped into each other! And I could've sworn I saw a flash of pink push him…

"AAAHHHHH!"

Oh, crap the dobe is STILL on top of me.

"Get –grunt- off me dobe."

And finally he got off and backed off in the wall, he was stuttering something out-while wiping his mouth furiously- but I could care less, I just have to _really_ scrub _hard_ when I clean my mouth later on. It's just that the annoying half of the class –coughfangirlscough- was screaming their heads off and that the _other_ half of the class was laughing like there's no tomorrow. And so the tick marks grew and I felt myself want to scream too, but that won't do any good and-

"Everybody, Quiet down! Iruka-sensei's here!"

-Someone already beat me to it, and surprisingly it was the pink haired fan girl. And she was right iruka-sensei _was _here already, he was standing near his desk, obviously irritated.

"Okay, - sigh- everyone sit down or else I'll fail you all and you'll have to go back another year."

And with that everyone sat down on their seats faster than lightning, but by then I was already seated and waiting for the team assignment.

"Now I won't bore you all with a long speech about being a ninja, since most of you will probably just sleep through it – he looks directly into Naruto's direction, obviously- so I'll just say this, get along well with your teammates, they'll be the ones you can trust your life with in battle, plus you'll have to be with them for a long time, so just try to get along no matter who your teammates are. Now let's move on to the team assignments."

And with that everyone leaned forward, obviously excited, I was too, but I would never admit it out loud.

"Team 1 Ayasaka Nanami, Shirou Kayuso, and Kaede Toru." Not me.

"Team 2 Keisuke Yamabuki, Keyko Hanamiya, and Ami Kakaru." Not me, thank kami too, one of the most irritating girls are sure not to be one of my teammates…

I stopped listening after that, I'll just listen when I hear my name—

"Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha,…..Naruto Uzumaki—" The dobe's my teammate. Kami really does hate me, they might as well say that I'll also have a fan girl as a teammate, it probably couldn't get any worse than this.

"and….. Sakura Haruno." And with that all hell broke loose, only for the fan girls of course, because I was just sitting there stunned.

Kami really did hate me.

And as Naruto rejoiced in the fact that Sakura was his teammate and Sakura's probably boasting about being in my team, I just "hn"-ed in the end. After all ninja's aren't suppose to show emotions.

Then sensei started to continue on in the team assignment.

"Your senseis will be coming here to pick you up, so just wait here patiently."

"HAI!"

"hn."

"Troublesome"

"h-hai."

_.-_

_._

_.-_

_._

_.-_

_._

_.-_

_30 minutes later_

_.-_

_.-_

_.-_

_.-_

_An hour later…._

_.-_

_.-_

_.-_

_.-_

_.-_

_2 hours later….._

.

"ARGHH! Where the hell is our sensei?" yelled the dobe

I didn't bother anymore to respond, but I am ticked that our sensei isn't here yet. All the other teams already met their sense's, hours ago! And—

_Screeeech!_

"I'm going to the bathroom." It was the pink haired fan girl, figures. She's probably the only one who can even be more annoying than dobe, and that's saying a lot.

"HUH? Why? But the sensei might get here already!"

"Then just write in the board wherever our sensei is taking you and I'll follow after I get back, if I don't come back before the sensei comes."

"ALRIGHT SAKURA-CHAN!"

"hn."

When she left the goof, Naruto, took the black board eraser and climbed up a chair to put it on top of the door.

"There, that'll teach him to be late!" said the dobe while snickering.

"dobe…" I said, getting irritated, does he really think a jounin will fall for a cheap trick like that?

That's what I thought before the door creaked open and the eraser fell on a mop of silver hair.

What…Are they serious? This is a jounin? How can he fall for such a cheap trick? I wanted to bang my head on the wall with how unlucky I am in the team assignments, my teammates are pathetic, while my teacher is possibly equally stupid or even more so.

"AHAHAHAHAH! He fell for it! Serves ya right sensei!"

"Hn."

The dobe was loud and he never failed to state the obvious but for once I agree with him.

When he was already beside the teacher's table, I could see that he was wearing a mask while his hitai-ate was covering his left eye, he was of a sturdy build, then from that I knew who he was; Kakashi Hatake, the legendary copy-nin, the one who was said to have copied thousands of jutsu, the ninja who had the sharingan but was not part of the clan, my new teacher.

It was quite a surprise but I should have expected it, who else better to teach me than another sharingan weilder? Though my father told me to stay away from such 'lowlife thieves' who has 'sullied' the Uchiha name did I have anyone else to teach me how to use my Kekkai Genkai? Besides, father's **dead, **_murdered_ by his one and only 'prized' son. I will avenge you father and the first step to getting stronger is to be trained by another sharingan weilder, so I have to have a good impression on the copy-nin.

"My first impression of you all, is that I hate you."

"What?" Naruto shouted.

I wondered how he could hate us so fast when we only saw each other a second ago, but the chalk dust adorning his already silver hair was an obvious factor in it. Forget getting a good impression, he already hated us! I knew that that dobe will just be a hindrance for my revenge!

"Now follow me to the rooftop and we—wait where's the other one?"

"Sakura-chan had to go to the toilet! Don't worry sensei she'll follow us there!"

"hn."

And the only reply we got was a _Poof!_

He used the teleportation jutsu to get there!

"Race ya, teme!"

"hn." I replied seemingly bored but of course I wouldn't let the dobe beat me.

_Rooftop._

And of course in the end I won. But what really pissed me off was when we got there, the pink haired annoying fan girl was there already- what was her name again?- leaning against the weird silver haired jounin, both of them reading a book and casually conversing.

When I saw them I wanted to ask-

"EH! How did you get here so fast Sakura-chan? "

Yeah what the dobe said.

"Well I was just about to go back to the classroom when I thought 'Why not get some fresh air?' so I just went here, at the rooftop. Since I figured the sensei won't mind since he's the one who was late in the first place….." she trailed off giving the jounin a knowing glance. But still that's too much of a coincidence, something is different. About _her. _But at the same time it feels like she's still the same….

But before I could think more about it, the jounin talked.

"Alright, let's start introducing ourselves."

Good thing too, I was getting tired of calling them by ridiculously long names.

"What do we do?" asked the dobe, who else?

"You say you're name hobbies, likes, dislikes, goals, dreams, etc."

"Why don't you start sensei?"

"Fine –sigh- I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have a lot of hobbies, my goal is none of your business and as for my hopes and dreams, I don't feel like telling you. Now you next blondie."

"What? But the only thing we found out is you're name?"

"That's the point."

"Hmph! Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I like ramen and Sakura-chan, what I don't like is the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook and Sasuke-teme! My dream is to someday be Hokage, so everyone will come to acknowledge me!"

As usual the dobe's ranting on his stupid dream, but for some reason Sakura I think- dobe's been blabbing her name all this time, I would be an idiot not to know by now- was smiling when he said that.

"You next dark, small and brooding."

Grr. Now he's really getting on my nerves, but I just went on with my introduction, brushing him aside, he's not even worth it. But I threw a glare in his direction anyway.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke I don't particularly like anything, I dislike a lot of things and I don't have a dream rather I have an ambition, to kill a certain man."

_Uchiha Itachi._

.-

.-

.

"Okay, Pinky."

"First of all, I'm not pinky! My name is Haruno Sakura."

We waited for a couple more minutes, but was met with the sound of crickets chirping….

"and that's it?"

"Hm, Hm." What is she, mocking me? And I could've sworn I heard Kakashi-sensei chuckle.

"Alright, you're going to have a survival test tomorrow morning 6:00 am sharp, and don't eat break fast, or else you'll throw up!"

What? But I thought we already went through that test to pass genin?

I can see that dobe was about to protest, but before he could even start to shout Kakashi-sensei already disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wha—Hey! Kakashi-sensei!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Whad'ya say Sasuke-teme?"

"Hn."

.*.

Excerpt Summary: Sasuke Uchiha finds something's changed about a certain pink haired fan girl.

Genre: Time Travel

**A/N: this is purely fiction so in turn I have no rights of ownership over Naruto.**

**Also this fanfiction will be a compilation of plots that I find an interesting in. That is all. **

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Kanojo no Akuma

**I do not own Naruto nor do I own Kuroshitsuji.**

_**Kanojo no Akuma**_

_**First Cup of Tea:**_

_**Forget Me Not**_

Blinding Light.

That was the only thing she remembers of her dreams as soon as she awakes, it was unnerving and quite ironic at the same time due to her current condition.

Before she continued to delve further in her thoughts, she was pulled out of her stupor when the familiar sound of the doors opening and closing with a _click._

_Itachi._

She continued to lay there, her right hand on her forehead palm up while her whole body was splayed lazily on the soft bed, unmoving, her soft pink hair forming a halo around her, making her look immaculate, while her beryl green eyes were looking dead straight at the ceiling.

"Ohayo, _Heika._" Greeted a man with midnight black long hair tied at the nape of his neck, wearing a full ensemble of a butler's uniform, all black and pristine, (Which was a strange site for those who don't know of the man, for they are in Japan, the country untouched by westerners or at least….not _yet._) while bowing to the petite girl still laying lazily on the bed, closing her eyes as if not acknowledging the greeting.

"What flower do you think is on my mind as of now?" was her reply instead, opening her glassy beryl eyes once again but this time turning her unblinking wide eyes to the black clad man pulling aside the curtains of her ornate window, overlooking her personal garden, where in the far right a Koi pond was nestled where brightly colored Koi fishes were swimming happily, the sun's rays reflecting on their scales forming glimmers of rainbows all around the garden making it even more surreal, the blooming flowers just adding to its beauty.

Though noticeably (to her) there was a new cluster of beautiful flowers b, they we're small and blue with the yellow showing from time to time as it swayed to the light breeze, it seemed like it was a great day outside.

"Forget-me-not." Was the blank reply to her question, effectively ruining the image of the serene day's cheerfulness.

She turned her head to the side facing away from the man, her lips curving into an amused smirk before finally sitting up and raising her arms up on both sides, letting the man do his job.

The man smirked back, his glowing eyes showing mirth, as he took her submission as a confirmation to his answer as being the correct one.

Then as if timed, a young blonde haired girl entered the well decorated room after knocking carefully, carrying a bundle of neatly folded layers of colorful kimonos. She greeted her mistress much the same as the man before her while bowing, she didn't get a reply which was to be expected since she knew that their young mistress does not talk unless necessary in morning s when she hasn't had her dose of sweets yet.

The blonde haired maid then proceeded to lay out different beautiful Kimonos on the chest pushed up against their pink haired mistress' large bed with the wooden carved canopy with soft chiffon splayed all around it in an elegant fashion.

The blonde haired maid went into the bathroom, to prepare the oil scents for their mistress' bath, after she laid a red silk robe beside the pinkette.

The man, Itachi, had already started to undo the young mistress' _Koshi Himo_, folding the silk neatly then setting it aside, he then started to peel of the pink _Naga Juban_ carefuly, which he folded and then set down beside the silk belt, he then did the same process to her white _Hada Juban_, her last piece of undergarment aside from the standard western panties.

He was about to pull those off too, when suddenly her hand stopped his advance to do so, he lifted his head to look up to her but her head was turned to her right, effectively hiding her expression from him. He raised an elegant eyebrow at this, his eyes showing a hint of concern, his young mistress was acting different than usual…..

He then started his approach to her again but his attempt to find out what was wrong promptly failed when she wrapped her robe around herself quickly, before standing up and making a bee line for the bathroom doors just as it opened to reveal the young blue eyed maid that prepared the bath, asking which kimono was to be prepared to be worn.

"_Ao to Kuro." _Was all she said as she took purposeful strides towards the bathroom door, where undoubtly behind it a pleasant bath awaits.

As soon as the second screen of the bath was closed the blonde haired blue eyes girl carefully but swiftly took the black kimono that had blue forget-me-not flowers embroidered in silk on them, spots of white methodically sprinkled all over the kimono was also noticeable, they looked like falling snow.

When all the layers that their young mistress was to wear were prepared, the young blonde maid was dismissed.

When his pink haired mistress was already with the bath, he immediately assisted her in putting back on her garments from her _Hada Juban _to tying up the long golden _Obi_, the young girl still as a doll the whole time, her eyes empty as if hollow but in reality this only means she was thinking calculatively as to what course of action to go through with if ever there was unexpected factor in her calculations for her plans.

If he noticed that she wore a camisole when she went out of the bath, he did not show, but he certainly did.

"Time?" She asked blankly, as he ushered her to her vanity, sitting her down on the soft silk chair.

"Five Thirty Seven in the morning, four hours left till the deadline, Heika." He replied easily while brushing through her mid-thigh long pink hair.

"Hmm…. We've got plenty of time left then, what will I be having for breakfast? Something sweet, I hope." She said her dull expression morphing into one of amusement.

"Kinako Daifuku Mochi with Darjeeling tea will be served." Was the reply she got as they were walking out of the room.

***~.*~*.~***

"…..Where are Itachi-kansui and Sakura-chan? Don't they know that we only have four hours before she's officially Ex-ex—AHH! I still can't say it!" shouted a hyper active blonde who was running around in circles in the middle of one of the hallways leading to the dining hall.

"Shut up, Naruto! You're being too damn noisy!" shouted an irate brunette who was rubbing his ears while a large white dog at his side barked in agreement.

"Stop being troublesome Naruto, they'll get here soon." Yawned a sharp eyed male as he lazily leaned on one of the many marble pillars in the halls.

As the blonde was about to protest, he was cut off by a emotionless but oddly enough soothing voice echoing through the halls.

"How about all of you shut your mouths and prepare for our 'trip', while I enjoy a peaceful and _quiet_ breakfast, if you are all so worried about the matter."

They we're all quiet then staring at the pinkette who nonchalantly, rudely if they actually took offence, brushed them off and walked past them to the dining hall for breakfast.

The silence was broken when the blonde haired Valet suddenly smiled very brightly, then shouted at the top of his lungs; "Good morning, Sakura-chan!"

The others snapped out of their dazed states and lined up in a straight line, all bowing in their mistress' general direction stated their varying good morning greetings.

***~.*~*.~***

It was raining at the start of spring, the droplets of rain sliding down the red umbrella that a pink haired girl was holding as she strode at a leisure pace towards her destination.

Behind her was a beautifully crafted Kyarijji that had lavish red and gold colors, carved in an oriental elegant fashion. The handsome men carrying the Kyarijji was an added bonus that caused the villagers of the Village Hidden in the Leaf to point and stare at the gaudy presentation of wealth, as well as the handsome men and _woman_ (in the pink haired mistress' case; she does not take well to being called a mere _girl_) that we're accompanying the Kyarijji, instantly there were whispers of question as to who was in the beautifully crafted Kyarijji, as for those who recognized the audacious clothing worn by the servants _("… except that pink haired girl, she's the only one wearing none western clothes though, they must be the servants for _that_ person….")_ they theorized that it must be those who serve the mysterious powerful heir to the Bafuku throne, the only child left behind by the old Bafuku.

This person was dubbed as a mystery because no one has ever seen him face to face save for a select few, including his servants. The fact that he never comes down to the main city village also made the villagers to be even more curious and therefore try to gain access to the lascivious mansion (yet another thing that surprised them and even angered some.) however those attempts were quickly smashed by the ever impeccable servants of the Haruno family.

Another thing that made the Bafuku's only heir quite infamous are those that serve under him, _suspicious_ people in the eyes of the villagers, though they do have amazing talents for being _just_ servants under an heir which the people are not quite fond of, they, like their master was just too audacious for those whose heard of them, which practically means the whole of Japan, as was normal for he _is_ the _current_ next in line for Bafuku, but some might beg to differ.

Though there are a lot of not so appealing things to be thought about the heir, there are some things that make the comments turn to a different direction, like the pink haired servant who was endearing to the villagers for her kindness whenever she comes down the mountain where the newly built (two years ago) Haruno mansion was situated, she was a strong willed girl much to the understanding of the villagers but….she was also Blind.

So whenever she came down she had at least one of the male servants come and buy food with her at the market; her situation was received with mixed feelings when she first appeared over a one and half a year ago, some were scandalized that a blind girl was being made to serve under such circumstances, some we're quite thankful that the Bafuku heir was kind enough to take in a blind girl in need, while some we're just happy that she was there to brighten up the day and in effect she also brightened the image of the mysterious Bafuku heir. So people weren't as skeptical about him as they were before he took in the adorable pinkette.

Too bad they always just based their knowledge of the heir to rumors and assumptions if they hadn't, then they would have known that the Bafuku heir was not a _he_ but a _she._

***~.*~*.~***

The pitter-patter of running footsteps was heard as the villagers took refuge from the rain into their home, staring out at their windows to stare at the passing entourage, because today was the day that the only Bafuku heir was to be exiled, only a little over an hour the exile will be in official effect and so they marveled at the rebellious and audacious action of putting off their exile to the last minute and also to the fact that they did not bring anything with them, save for one large Victorian style suit case.

How audacious indeed.

Soon the sound of a collision and splashing of water was echoing through the air as a little boy of age ten with brown hair bumped into the pink haired girl as he turned in the corner that she was passing by with her entourage. There were shocked gasps from those who were inside their homes that were watching, there were alarmed expressions on the man servants of the Bafuku, while the girl herself was starting to stand up with the help of a raven haired servant, when she finally stood up her eyes bandaged by gauze as per usually she smiled and held out a hand to the boy still on the wet path, slowly fingers almost the same size as hers held her hand and used it as a leverage to get up, then when he was upright he repeatedly bowed while apologizing profusely.

"It is alright, if there was someone to blame it would be me, I was not paying attention to my surroundings." She said holding up a pale pink hand to silence the apologies he was repeatedly saying, her face sporting an amused but kind smile.

The child tilted his head obviously confused by her statement, already having assumed she was blind by the gauze covering both her eyes. The silence alerted the girl that the young boy was confused and then explained that because she lost her sight, she can hear her surroundings clearer and was more aware of movement around her.

He gazed up at her in amazement, having not known that being blind can give you those cool (in his opinion) abilities.

She smiled back, as if she knew what his expression was before unwinding the long blue cashmere scarf that she had around her neck before gently wounding it around the ten year old child's neck and handing him a red umbrella that she had asked from the raven haired man who was beside her the whole time before gently saying; "You seem to be in a hurry, there must be an urgent matter awaiting you, I won't hold you up any longer but please be careful and not run for the road is wet, alright?"

He nodded his head furiously, his face heating up, but then remembered that she was blind and therefore could not see his gesture and so said yes audibly.

While they we're already walking away from him it struck him that he hadn't asked for the pink haired girl's name.

"Wait! Matte yo! What's your name? Mine's Konohamaru!" he shouted after them.

She then craned her neck in his general direction, smiling slightly before finally saying her name; "Sakura."

***~.*~*.~***

At the last ten minutes before her official designated time of exile she stepped on to the Victorian boat, that would take her away from her home land, but as she stood in the middle of the deck she stared at her home land the rays of sunlight from the setting sun shined over her, lighting her form aflame, making her look ethereal as she said her parting words; "Forget me not,…. for I will be back."

***~.*~*.~***

**Was the Tea Unforgettable to You?**

**Inspiration: Pitter-Pat by Erin McCarley**

**~Glossary~**

**Heika: Your majesty**

**Ohayo: Good Morning**

**Forget-Me-Not: a flower that I used to symbolize 'exile' though you can it over in Wikipedia, the part about Henry IV, is where I got my concept from. You never know….you might discover something about the plot.**

**Ao to Kuro: "The blue and black one."**

**Kansui: Douche**

**Kyarijji: a carriage like contraption that atleast four men have to carry and transport by foot, it's usually used by important figures in Japan during the edo period. (if it's wrong please pm me to correct me! Because I'm not too sure about this…xp XD)**

**Matte yo: "Wait up!"**

**Also the portion about the layers under and over the kimono is all real, you can look it up in the net if you want to further your image of what was happening in the story.**

**~Roles~**

**Ino Yamanaka: Maid**

**Itachi Uchiha: Head Butler**

**Shikamaru Nara: Tutor**

**Naruto Uzumaki: Valet**

**KIba Inuzuka: Body guard**

**A/N: Hey guys this is a Naruto-Kuroshitsuji cross over, don't ask why it's not in the crossover section…it's because less people read there…. Yeah and also enjoy the chapter! For any question, corrections or constructive criticism please don't hesitate to pm me.**


End file.
